


Hidden

by Omega_Hux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, Hux doesnt know how to handle feelings, Its ok nothing bad happens, Kylo is just as bad, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Hux, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Hux/pseuds/Omega_Hux
Summary: Hux sat on the cold floor of the 'fresher in his quarters, recovering from the latest bout of sickness. He had simply dismissed the nausea at first as stress, possibly some illness from one of the planets they visited, but a trip to medbay had crushed that theory when he finally caved and admitted himself.





	1. Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely DeluxeKyluxTrashcan

In hindsight, all the red flags were there. Hux knew better than to have unprotected sex-with an Alpha no less- but he had thrown caution to the wind. He was on suppressants, a form of birth control in the loosest of terms. They stopped him from having heats, something he did not have time for nor did he want as the General of the First Order. Yet, he knew there was still a chance - a slim, almost non existent chance - that he could be impregnated outside of a heat.

And he was, most definitely, pregnant.

Hux sat on the cold floor of the 'fresher in his quarters, recovering from the latest bout of sickness. He had simply dismissed the nausea at first as stress, possibly some illness from one of the planets they visited, but a trip to medbay had crushed that theory when he finally caved and admitted himself.

“I can't be pregnant. I haven't had a heat in 15 years.” He had sneered at the Doctor, watching the Beta flinch in response.

“Sir, it is possible. You are the only Omega on ship, and with such a concentration of Alpha pheromones...combined with unprotected….sex..” The beta trailed off, trying to save himself from a reprimand.

The only Alpha Hux had had sex with, was unfortunately, the last Alpha he would ever want to breed with. Kylo Ren and himself had regular hate sex and nothing more. Their constant fighting had to end somehow, and it was either fornicating or a bloodbath, and Hux preferred to live and the sex was agreeable. 

Having Ren's hell spawn was a practice in insanity. 

“How soon can we terminate it?” Hux said dismissively, putting his greatcoat back around his shoulders.

“Um S-Sir...we can’t.” The Beta actually did take a step back, clenching his data pad protectively in front of him.

“Do you have a death wish, Dr.Vermetter?” Hux said darkly, taking a step toward the shrinking smaller man.

“Sir we don't...we don't deal with this on a warship. We don't have the equipment to do a termination safely. The next Medical supply run isn't for...for four more months.” The Beta hastily added, “unless you re-route the ship and call an emergency sup-supply run.”

“I will do no such thing.” Hux growled, clenching his fists. “Do you know how much time we would lose? How much money and resources a useless medical run would cost this ship when we have to allocate all of our efforts towards starkiller?”

“Then, sir, you will have to wait.” Vermetter replied, finally backed against the wall and with nowhere else to go.

“Will it still be possible in four months?” Hux said, keeping his tone frighteningly even.

“Y-yes.”

“Good. I will finish this unfortunate situation then.” Hux pulled his coat around himself and turned for the door. He could do this. Four months was nothing in the grand scheme of things. 

“Sir!” Vermetter added hastily, stopping Hux from leaving, “don't you want to know about...how to care for yourself and the child in the meantime? Vitamins, diet etc?”

Hux actually scoffed at that. “Care for it? I'm killing it in a few months time, who cares if it is healthy or not.” And with that, he left the room.

Hux shook his head from the memory and stood up from the floor of the fresher. The sickness was unfortunate but would pass in a few weeks, if Vermetter was to be believed. It wasn't high on his list of concerns anyway. 

He adjusted his clothes; straightening his uniform and fixing his hair in the mirror. He looked pale, but otherwise unchanged. Good, he didn't need to look distressed or nervous.

The last thing he needed was for Ren to know he was hiding something from him. As long as the Alpha didn't have a reason, he wouldn't pry into his mind.

God knew what the unhinged sith-wannabe would do if he thought he was going to be a father.

\------------------------------

He knew, logically, he couldn't ignore Ren forever. He kept telling himself he was not hiding from him. He was a grown man.  
It was coincidence he scheduled all his routes and appointments around Ren; how he suddenly had important work off bridge when Ren’s hulking form ghosted in.

He managed to avoid Ren entirely for two whole weeks. It was ridiculous, really, the extent he went to once he finally admitted to himself what he was doing.  
It wasn't that he was afraid of Ren, unlike the rest of the crew. He wouldn't be General if he cowed so easily.

It was the unknown that bothered him.  
There was a life growing inside of him, as much as he tried to ignore it. A being that was a mix of Ren and himself. He felt uneasy thinking about it, yet it was always there, in the back of his mind.

Ren finding out would be disastrous. He didn't know what the Alpha would do if he found out. It would shatter their already shaky relationship. Ren was full of far too much emotion and rage, every bit the Alpha he so clearly was.

While Hux told himself he didn't care about the thing inside himself, he did care for his own safety. He wasn't foolish enough to give Ren any reason to dispose of him. The Alpha would no doubt be furious, seething at how careless Hux had been.

Ren would surely kill him on the spot if he was discovered.

Hux walked through the halls of the Finalizer, datapad in hand as he mulled over some reports. His stomach growled at him in hunger, and he frowned in annoyance. His pregnancy was making his appetite ridiculous, even at this early stage. He had tried ignoring it early on, only to be more distracted by his body’s insistence than if he just caved and ate.

Sighing, he turned left to head to the mess hall. He could grab something quick to snack on while he finished his reports at least.

He was halfway down the hall when he came to a sudden halt. He tried to move, only to find himself frozen still, the datapad slipping from his hands onto the floor. 

“You've been avoiding me.” Ren's modulated voice cut in from behind him. Hux's heart beat faster in his chest, and he pushed down on the feeling of panic rising in his body. He couldn't let Ren know. 

“My schedule does not revolve around you, Ren. I'm sure you're aware I have a ship to run while you parade around my ship and terrorize everyone.” He said flatly as Ren came into view. Ren hummed, walking a slow predatory circle around Hux. It was infuriatingly childish.

“Who is it?” Ren growled, stopping in front of Hux and looming over him.

“What?” He replied, caught off guard by the senseless question.

“Who,” Ren drawled, as if Hux were an ignorant child, “are you fucking? I'll kill them. I'll crush them for touching you. I'll-” Ren's voice was getting louder, shakier as his anger spilled forth. His hand was in front of Hux's throat in an instant, hovering dangerously in the air between them.

“I didn't know we were...exclusive.” Hux said, his gaze steady and unwavering as he looked at Ren's mask and not the hand a breath away from his throat.

“I could take it.” Ren mused, tilting his head to the side. “I could reach into your weak mind, find out who it is. You cannot hide anything from me.”

“I'm not sleeping with anyone else Ren. This show of yours is pointless and unnecessary. Do you think any other Alpha on this ship is foolish enough to challenge you?” He said, annoyed. Ren was an especially territorial Alpha, it was rather unsurprising the man would take Hux's avoidance as a threat.

“You're telling the truth.” Ren murmured, a hint of surprise to his voice. He lowered his hand, his pose no longer stiff with built up anger. Hux felt his own body relax, the force hold ebbing away to nothingness. 

“Are we done here?” Hux made sure to sound annoyed, not wanting Ren to pick up on his distress. If the Alpha chose to rummage through his thoughts…

“Very well, General. I hope to run into you more...often.” The Alpha said, brushing past Hux and leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor.

Hux bristled, picking up his datapad and continuing his path as if nothing happened.  
He was shaken by the thought of how close Ren had come to discovering the truth.

It seemed full-out avoidance of the Alpha was a disastrous plan. He should have took the Alpha's libido into account: Ren would notice if he just stopped fucking him completely. 

He would have to come up with a plan at some point. He was going to start showing eventuality and Ren would definitely notice then. Hux couldn't help but curse his situation. It was unacceptable he would have to deal with this unwanted thing for a few more months.

His stomach growled again, a physical reminder of the needy thing and its incessant demands. Scowling, he continued his trip to the mess hall.


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying reading as much as I am writing :)

Hux keeps up his regimen of suppressants, if only because they help dull the scent of pregnancy. A tiny part of his brain reminds him the suppressants won't hurt the baby. Which is absurd, because he doesn't care.

As things are, Hux can't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy for Ren.

Ren may not know Hux is pregnant, but his subconscious obviously does, and it's driving the Alpha mad. The pregnancy pheromones are subtle, and Ren's subconscious is making him do things he never did before.

The Alpha is far more territorial when it comes to Hux, snapping at any Alpha officers who get close, even if it's their damn job to talk to the General. He keeps asking Hux if he needs anything, standing scandalously close to the Omega, making Hux fluster with annoyance and some other unnamed emotion.

As much as he finds Ren's behaviour amusing, the conflict between Ren wanting to pamper Hux and not know why is making the Alpha snappy and erratic, more prone to smashing equipment and harassing his crew.

Something needs to be done, but just short of confessing the truth to Ren, Hux isn't sure what.

He thinks about this as he stands in front of the mirror after his shower, his hand ghosting over the slight swell of his abdomen. Its subtle, and can easily be dismissed as weight gain if asked, but Hux knows the truth. 

He still has one month before he can get the procedure done, yet he finds himself less and less ready for it the closer the day comes. 

He was one month along when he went to the medbay with his suspicions, he's four months along now if his math is correct.

He still can't feel the baby move, and his knowledge of pregnancy is sparse and limited. He wonders if it's normal, if the baby is ok and developing healthily. 

He also wonders when he started referring to it as a baby and not a thing.

\----------------------

Ren strolls into his quarters a few days later, discarding his helmet at the entryway and swiftly heading over to Hux.

He places his hands on Hux’s hips, his face burying in the crook of the Omega's neck and breathing deeply, sighing contently.

“Ren, what are you doing?” Hux feels annoyed, he planned on spending the time at the end of his shift going through some reports as he relaxed. He used to do this with a drink in hand, something he hadn't done in months and didn't want to dwell on the reasons behind why.

“I missed you.” Ren says, which is ridiculous, because they see each other every day. The Alpha guides Hux to the bed, laying on top of him and kissing along Hux's pale throat.

Hux lets out a soft moan as Ren licks around the bonding gland on his neck, something the Alpha has been spending a dangerous amount of time focusing on lately.

“Ren.” He says as a warning as the Alpha's teeth scrape lightly over the skin, his breath hot against Hux's throat.

“Hux, I...I want to bond with you.” Ren replies, his hands roaming over Hux's uniform, stopping at his belt and hastily removing it.

“Absolutely not.” Bonding is the last thing Hux needs. He can't be tied down, to Ren no less. It would make the pregnancy that much more real, a sense of domesticity that frightens him. 

Ren ignores him in favor of undoing the Omega's top, pulling it off before working on his Jodhpurs. Hux is hard in anticipation by the time he is naked, slick just beginning to dampen his thighs as Ren continues kiss and rut against him.

Ren stops and sits up only to remove his own clothes, discarding his tunic and boots onto the floor carelessly. He strips off all his layers, his eyes staying on Hux as he does so, his expression hungry as he licks his lips.

The Alpha runs his hands over Hux's pale thighs, spreading his legs open as he settles between them and kisses his way up to Hux's neck again. Hux arches into the touch, letting out a small gasp when their cocks slide against each other.

Ren has been far gentler over the past weeks, their hostile hate fucking taking a slow turn to love making, Ren taking his time to worship every inch of Hux's body as he whispers endearments instead of filth into the shell of his ear. 

He's not sure how he feels about the change, about Ren's departure from their old routine. He wants to believe that the Knight is doing it because he's become fond of him, because maybe their hostility towards each other was hiding an underlying need for each others companionship.

But the lines are too blurry. The Alpha could be showing affection solely because of Hux's condition, any appearance of compassion a simple biological imperative to ensure the safety of his partner and offspring. Ren may as well be confusing his own behavior with love, blissfully unaware of the instincts he is acting on.

Ren makes a lazy stroke over Hux's bond gland with his tongue, a behavior Hux needs to reprimand but is finding it difficult to do because it feels so good. 

He lets his hands roam over the Alpha's strong shoulders, the skin hot against his palms. Ren responds with a shaky breath, rolling his hips against the Omega, their precum mixing as their cocks continue to slide against each other.

Hux enjoys Ren's teasing, the way they are rutting together like teenagers, but he needs more, he wants Ren deep inside him. Wants Ren to make him moan in pleasure.

“Ren, fuck,” he says as the Alpha kisses up to his jaw, tasting the arousal on his skin. “Stop teasing. I-” and his words catch in his throat as Ren moves and presses against his entrance, the feel of the blunt end of Ren's cock making him moan.

“God Hux, your beautiful. Perfect.” Ren murmurs as he presses into the tight heat of Hux's body. Hux grips Ren's shoulders tightly in response, arching against the Alpha's body and biting his lip to stifle his whine.

“Hux, please, let me bond with you.” The knight asks again, determined to ruin the moment with his desire to claim. 

“I said-ah-no. So shut up.” Hux breathes in response as Ren begins thrusting into him. He's lost in a haze of arousal, Ren’s strong hands on his hips and lips kissing along his throat obsessively.

But Ren doesn't relent, even as he's fucking Hux senseless his fascination with bonding to the Omega only grows stronger.

“Hux, you're made for me, your-”

“Fuck, just-”

“I've never felt so connected-”

“Stop talking!” Hux barks, wrapping his legs around Ren's waist to get a better angle. He can feel the Alpha's knot start to expand, that beautiful pressure building against his walls. There is sweat on Hux's brow and his cock bounces between them as Ren picks up his pace. 

Ren growls possessively and slots their lips together, kissing him deeply and biting gently at Hux's lower lip. It's perfect and everything Hux needs, Ren's strong body and perfect cock in him. He feels safe and wanted, something he would never admit to himself outside of the bedroom. He tries not to think about how this mess started, this carelessness being how he got pregnant in the first place. 

He's close, so close, Ren's knot almost fully locking them. He throws his head back and pants, his nails leaving marks down the Alpha's back. Ren reaches between them and wraps his hand around Hux's cock, as if sensing he is on the edge. It only takes a few strokes before Hux is coming, crying out like a twi’lek whore as Ren follows, knotting them together. 

Ren relaxes against him, peppering his throat with kisses once more.

“Stop it.” He's too tired to fight the Alpha, instead grunting in annoyance.

“Don't you feel it too?” Ren says, brushing a stray lock of ginger hair out of Hux's face. “A connection. I'm being pulled to you. I've tried to fight it, but, I don't want to. The force wants us to be together, Hux.”

Hux scoffs at that, knowing full well it's not the force but biology. “Thats absurd.” He says in response, watching Ren's brow knit in confusion.

“Hux, I know you feel...something. Something driving us together. I think...I think I love you.”

Hux goes still, the confession hanging heavy in the space between them. Ren's dark eyes look down at him, searching, possibly hoping for a similar declaration from Hux as well.

Ren’s knot loosens and Hux pushes him off, rolling over to his side. He can feel the come and slick between his legs, feel Ren stare at his back as he avoids contact. “Go to sleep, Ren.” He says, and he swears he can hear the moment Ren's heart breaks.


	3. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux finally has to make some decisions, and Ren has terrible/perfect timing.

In a mockery of Hux's earlier behavior, Ren was now avoiding him. Actively, and not subtly either. The heartache and betrayal the Alpha broadcasted in his attitude and stance was hard to miss by even the dullest of Betas. 

 

Ren wanted to touch Hux, the way his body swayed close before his mind reminded him he was furious, stomping away in a flurry of black robes.

 

It left Hux feeling conflicted. The distance and aversion made hiding his condition immensely easier, especially now as he reached his fifth month. He was never without his Greatcoat, taking it off only when he was in the privacy of his own quarters. Yet, he found himself missing Ren's touch, missing their private liaisons. He felt cold without the Alpha's warm hands on his skin, his lips whispering soothing words in his ear.

 

The supply run was four days ago. Vermetter had alerted him the procedure could be done whenever his schedule allowed.

 

He was stalling, he knew it. This was a pressing matter, a problem that only got worse with each day.

 

The suppressants alone could no longer hide the smell of pregnant omega. He had to shower twice a day just to scrub the building scent off his body, dowsing himself in a disgusting amount of cologne that he would have reprimanded any other officer for wearing. 

 

He was on the Bridge when he first felt the child move, tiny flutters that confused him until realization dawned on him. His expression had blanked, pausing mid sentence in a discussion with Lieutenant Mitaka. 

 

He had felt joy, pride even. It was proof the small being inside of him was alive and well. 

 

It was a feeling he shouldn't have. He shouldn't care about the baby. He didn't want it, didn't want Ren's Skywalker genes anywhere near him. It was disgusting and a perversion of everything he stood for.

 

Yet the child continued to occupy his thoughts. The flutters only got more frequent, becoming a pleasant sensation and distraction in his hectic schedule.

 

Would it look more like himself or Ren? What gender was it? Would it get his fiery hair and Ren's temperament?

 

No, he couldn't keep doing this, playing house inside his mind when he should be concentrating on his work as General. 

 

Looking down at his data pad, he scheduled his appointment for the end of the standard week.

 

\--------------------------------

 

He ends up taking two sick days as anxiety gripps him like a vice over what he is about to do.

 

He can only imagine the crews worry, as Hux had never taken leave his entire career.

 

Yet, as much as being away from work bothers him, his mind is preoccupied with stress at his impending appointment, just two hours away.

 

He can't sleep, he can't eat, and has anxiety attacks when he thinks about the medbay visit as it loomed nearer.

 

The small, desperate flutters finally make him break down, tears streaming down his face as he sits on the edge of his bed. Placing a hand protectively over the small bump, he knows in that moment he can't go through with it.

 

In the beginning, he had been so certain, so sure this was the path he wanted to take. Avoiding a future with Ren he did not want and a responsibility he didn't care to have.

 

Now, after so long with the child inside him, with it's small worried kicks at it's mother's stress, he is too attached. Compromised.

 

Someone is requesting entry into his quarters, but he ignores it. He’s in no state to see anyone, not that he wants too anyway. He reeks of pregnant omega in distress; his pheromones giving away his weakness.

 

Whoever is on the other side of the door refuses to give up, and once Hux hears the override alarm beep he knows who it is immdiately.

 

He can hear Ren's footsteps, knows the exact moment the Alpha knows everything. His steps falter, unsure, before heading straight to Hux's rooms.

 

“You're pregnant.” Ren says as way of greeting, standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

 

Hux lets out a weak laugh, wiping his tear streaked face in an attempt to salvage some of his dignity.

 

“Yes Ren. I think that's rather obvious, don't you?”

 

Ren steps forward, and Hux stands and backs away from him instinctively, even though he has nowhere to run.

 

“You think I would hurt you?” Ren asks, stopping midway. He looks...hurt, but Hux is reluctant to let his guard down.

 

“Why should I think otherwise? Your explosive temper doesn't lend well to a positive outcome.” 

 

Ren steps forward, and Hux moves back until his back hits the wall. He has no way to escape or fight if Ren turns violent, and he can't stop the waves and waves of distress pheromones from choking the air.

 

“It's mine.” Ren says, more as a statement then a question.

 

“Of course it's yours. Despite your paranoia I am not, in fact, a whore.”

 

Ren's lip curves up in a smile, but it fades as soon as Hux flinches when the Alpha steps closer.

 

“Hux. I won't hurt you. I won't hurt our child.”

 

Hux can't help the small intake of air when he hears it.

 

Our child.

 

He knows, logically, it's both of theirs. But hearing the words from Ren's lips, in his deep voice, makes his heart beat faster.

 

Ren looks tense, he reaches out to brush a strand of hair from Hux's face, and Hux knows his smell of fear is affecting the Alpha. 

 

“Please, Hux. Let me….let me touch you.” The Alpha pleads, and hearing Ren ask so desperately makes Hux nod in response, despite his reservations.

 

Ren wastes no time, closing the gap between them as he presses close to his Omega. Hux lets out a whine of relief at the contact, the Alpha's large hands settling gently on his hips. Ren buries his face in the crook of his neck, and Hux slowly brings his arms up and presses his hands against the Alpha's back. 

 

It feels good, after so long, to feel Ren's touch again. To smell his strong scent and bathe in the waves of protection he is broadcasting. 

 

He feels ridiculous, for having been so worried about Ren's reaction. The Alpha always has ways to surprise him, and his unexpected gentleness and kindness is doing just that.

 

“May I-” Ren asks, his hand moving from Hux's hip to hover near his stomach.

 

Hux nods again, to exhausted from worry and fear to protest. He wants Ren to want this. Wants their child's sire to be in it's life. Now that he has chosen to keep the precious life within, he wants it to grow to feel loved by both its parents.

 

Ren's warm hand splays across his belly, moving under the thin shirt to press his gloved hand to the Omegas small bump. Hux can feel the Knight smiling against his neck, hears him sigh contentedly.

 

“He's strong. I can feel it. He will be gifted in the force like me.” The Alpha murmurs, placing chaste kisses to Hux's neck.

 

“He?”

 

“Yes, our son.”

 

“I never told you the gender, I don't even know yet.”

 

Ren chuckles, pulling back enough to kiss Hux properly on the lips. Hux had almost forgotten what those lips tasted like, how much he missed them. 

 

“Stop hiding from me. I-I want to be with you. I felt your distress from across the ship. I wanted to ignore it. I wanted to pretend I didn't care, Hux. But I couldn't. I love you. I love our child.” Ren's thumb rubs soothing circles across Hux's stomach as he speaks. “I won't hurt you, I could never- not now. Not knowing what you've given me.”

 

“I had an appointment to...to terminate.” Hux says under his breath and Ren stills against him, his hand stopping the calming motion.

 

“I'm not going to. I couldn't - not after feeling him, becoming attached.” Hux added, looking into Ren's brown eyes, seeing the worry in them.

 

“Thank you,” Ren whispers, wrapping his arms around Hux and hugging him close, Hux's bump between them. “I'll be a good Alpha, a good sire. I promise Hux, you won't regret this.”

 

Hux relaxes into the embrace, feeling more alive and certain than he has in months. He can have this, have Ren, their child, a future with the two of them. 

 

Finally, after so much doubt and uncertainty, he presses his lips next to Ren's ear and says what he always should have said to the Alpha.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
